A Flatustory
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: A female Gardevoir farting in tight black clothing gathers around 3 gassy girls to help her out in a situation that requires their unique prowess! Inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus!


A female Gardevoir farting in tight black clothing looked at the various photos of the girls she talked to, nodding her head as she waved away her uncorked flatus using her psychic power, being in a small apartment that was further from the other rooms.

"They should be here soon." The Gardevoir mumbled to herself while adjusting her sun glasses, "It took me a while to find them, so they should have no problem getting here."

**"...Can I help you?" Zamus asked as she rubbed her chin while brushing back her blonde hair, feeling a rumbly fart emerging from her butt crack.**

**"You seem to be in touch with your methane and fighting style." Gardevoir pointed out as she nodded her head. "Good. You're just the 1 I'm looking for."**

**"Excuse me?" Zamus said, with it having a double meaning as she fanned away an incredibly dank fart that smelled worse in isolation than during a fight.**

**"You think you're the only Smash girl who managed to overcome their fart fears and turn them into a strength?" Gardevoir chuckled as she had a smile on her psychic face, placing her hands on Zamus' shoulders. "We've got a lot to talk about."**

**"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Zamus murmured as she walked away from the field of battle with the Gardevoir, with both of the girls continuing to fart.**

**_The two Zelda giggled as they were enjoying their flatulent chat, with them noticing a weird stink that didn't match either of their fart fumes, with them simutaneosuly turning their heads to see Gardevoir farting in tight black clothing watching them from nearby, approaching the stinky princess duo._**

**_"You. Yes you seem to be the one I'm looking for." The suspicious Gardevoir stated as she adjusted the sunglasses she had on her head, placing them over her eyes._**

**_Zelda tilted her head while pointing at herself, continung her fart stream. "The 1... are you talking about me?"_**

**_"You're the princess who does the smashing. You're exactly who I'm looking for." Gardevoir commented as she patted her stomach to make her own fart gas passing stop._**

**_"And what is it that you need her for?" The other Zelda commented with her hands on her hips._**

**_"Oh, it's something important." Gardevoir responded as she wrapped her right arm around Zelda, leaving Zelda's other incarnation behind. "And it's something that you have that will help immensly...!"_**

**_"...am I really that important?" Zelda questioned as she began fanning the air from feeling her farts were getting too hot and stinky._**

_Nana was enjoying her farting as she was spinning her mallet to waft away her stinky frosty fumes, enjoying the calm of the snowy mountain as she looked ahead to see a female Gardevoir farting in tight black clothing with sunglasses, with the pink robed Ice Climber girl tilting her head._

_"Umm, can I help you?" Nana called out Gardevoir as she stopped twirling her hammer while continuing to fart._

_"You definitely are the 1 I'm seeking out." Gardevoir pointed out as she brushed her green hair back. "You have the frosty prowess to help out a tough situation, and it's enough to make your flatulence more unique than the other girls... we could use someone like you."_

_"G-gosh, I'm touched!" Nana exclaimed as she blushed with both of her gloved hands on her face. "But... why me? Aren't there other gals you could find?"_

_"Oh, I found them." Gardevoir said with a smile as she waved at the female Ice Climber. "I'll be seeing you soon."_

_Nana was quite confused as she watched the Gardevoir in the shades walk away and use a gusty fart to teleport away, with her rubbing the back of her head as she felt her stomach grumble._

After thinking to herself, Gardevoir turned around to see the wind breaking trio she summoned earlier stumbling in from a portal she made earlier with her psychotic power. Zelda's steamer propelled the other females into the air, with Zero Suit Samus Aran's rump roar causing her and Nana to crash back down, with the girl Ice Climber's tushy tickler freezing the temperature in the room. Gardevoir folded her arms together as she shook her head.

"It took you all a while to get here." Gardevoir said.

"Can you at least explain why we're here?"

"Yeah... I didn't know what you meant earlier on needing us."

"I'm still pretty confused myself."

Gardevoir chuckled. "Oh don't worry, the reason will become clear soon."


End file.
